


I know who I married

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Hamliza across various universes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know who I married

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a scene from the Leverage episode "The Stork Job", which is awesome (like everything in Leverage is) and the whole ep will kind of make you cry. If you haven't watched Leverage, seriously go watch it. It's basically the greatest tv show ever.

Alexander is out of the van even before Eliza pulls it to a complete stop. By the time Eliza actually gets out, he’s pacing and babbling at top speeds about how this isn’t just an adoption scam, it’s a front for gun runners, Angelica needs to know –

“I called Angelica,” Eliza interrupts. “She knows, Alexander. Now, we should probably go over this with the others back at the hotel.”

Alexander shakes his head. “We need to bail,” he says, and Eliza is a bit shocked. 

“You were _there_ with those kids,” she protests. “This is the _right_ thing to do. We can’t leave them like that, especially Cato.”

Alexander stops pacing. “Why not?” he asks bitterly. “You think this is the only – _crappy_ orphanage in this place? This is a country _full_ of orphans, we can’t save them all.”

“But we can save _this_ one,” Eliza says fiercely. “We can. We will.” Alexander turns and levels a disappointed stare at her, and Eliza swallows and keeps speaking. “Look, I know – I know growing up was tough. I know you grew up in the system, I know it was bad. It was – it was _worse_ than bad, but that doesn’t mean that all foster parents are monsters.” She takes a breath. “Mine weren’t.”

“The – you’re a _Schuyler_ ,” Alexander replies.

“After they adopted me, yeah,” Eliza says. “You’ve seen Angelica, and you – you know what happened to Peggy, everyone does. I don’t exactly look like either of them, do I?”

“No, but…”Alexander sighs, bending forward a bit. “You were lucky, you got lucky. But – you put these kids in the system…” he trails off. “You put them in the system, odds are – they’re gonna turn out like _me_.”

Eliza can’t stand the note of self-loathing on Alexander’s last word, so she leans over and says, “I like how you turned out.” And okay, that’s an understatement, to say the least, but Eliza’s always been very good at getting a read on people’s emotions, and right now, that’s the only thing Alexander is going to want to hear.

They stay like that for a few more seconds, Eliza close enough to hear Alexander’s shuddering breaths as he holds back tears, before the cold gets to Eliza and she gets back into the van. “Let’s go,” she calls, and as Alexander gets back inside, she decides that even if Angelica hadn’t told her to keep an eye on Alexander, she was definitely going to do that now.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone familiar with Leverage was wondering, Angelica is Nate, Aaron is Sophie, Lafayette is Eliot, Alexander is Parker, and Eliza is Hardison. Also, I'm pretending Cato (who was historically a slave that Hercules Mulligan owned) is Luka and Hercules is the couple who are trying to adopt Luka.
> 
> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
